Rei's Dirty Little Secret
by xYaoiGirlx
Summary: KaiRei Being a senior in high school is tough. It only gets worse when you have a secret that you can't tell anyone. Especially when you're a guy and pregnant.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade. The characters are just my puppets.

Notes: Takao, Max, and Kyouju probably won't be in this fic…Maybe as teachers…

Rei's Dirty Little Secret by Yaoi Girl

Ah, the life of a high school senior. So full of anxiousness to end the forced school life once and for all, or to continue on into college and force yourself to go instead of your parents, or to simply go work at a fast food restaurant flipping burgers or being a cashier at your local department store until you can find something better.

A life so full of regular teenage angst and drama. All the friendships, all the lovers, all the experiences…

'An entire 180 days to go,' one Hiwatari Kai inwardly groaned as he sat in his navy blue XTerra (A/N: I WANT ONE!!! I could _so_ see Riku from Kingdom Hearts driving a silver one…ahem…), staring at the school building from the horrible looking parking lot off to the right side of the building before turning to tug his beat up black backpack, which had many years of wear and tear, from his back seat. Why he brought it on the unnecessary first day, he may never know.

He climbed out of his vehicle, making sure to lock it with his handy dandy remote locker-majig, before shifting his bag on his right shoulder, heading up to the dreaded building to begin his last 180 days in the hell hole known as high school.

As per usual, other than the fact that Kai's parents were indeed rather wealthy and _loved_ to flaunt it with their beloved son, the girls fawned over him as soon as they caught sight of him walking lazily to the brick ancient building in his skin tight black rock band T-shirt and baggy, dark colored jeans, his short, slightly messy two-toned blue hair looking perfect as always. And the newly formed freshman group of fan girls that had only heard stories of the infamous Hiwatari stood at the door, gawking and giggling, even as he shot them a crimson glare and walked past them.

The common area was already packed with 'eager' students waiting for the day to begin, talking in their groups and glaring at others while badmouthing at the same time.

He smirked to himself and shook his head slightly, again shifting his bag before frowning when an arm was slung around his shoulders, pulling the teens head towards the arm owner's own so that Kai's left side was touching his right as they both continued walking forward.

"What do you want, Yuriy?" he sighed, not fighting the arm.

"I just wanted to see how my bestest friend in the whole world was doing since he rarely called me all summer!" he mock squealed as the arm tightened slightly, drawing Kai just that much closer before it instantly returned to the way it was moments ago, grinning like a maniac.

The bluenette shrugged the arm off as they came to a stop in their usual little hiding spot, away from the preps and other creepy people, instantly sinking to the floor to prop himself up in the corner beneath one of the stair wells. Once settled, his eyes landed on his slightly preppy friend – who dressed like one but didn't act like one at all; instead, Yuriy'd much rather mock them any day – and shook his head at the boy's ever spiky bright red hair as the teen sat across from him on the thin, faded carpet floor.

"I thought you were gonna do something different with your hair this year, like you've said every year since I've known you?"

"Too lazy," the red head shrugged as he crossed his legs and propped himself up by stretching his arms out behind himself.

Kai snorted and rolled his eyes before looking out into the common area to take in the 'fresh meat' freshman to see if there was either anyone worth picking on or possibly screwing a time or two sometime during the year. The sophomores and above knew what a dog Kai was, but still held a certain respect for him. But hey, what upperclassmen hadn't slept with half the school by the time they'd reached the senior level?

All the while he eyed the people, Yuriy was prattling on about something or other that happened over the summer and was enthusiastic about telling _someone_ who at the moment paid him no heed. If only Kai had been listening…

The bell rang and the pair stood, the red head still yammering on as they headed to Kai's locker, seeing as he was in fact one of the few ignorant people who had indeed brought a backpack to school the first day instead of just a pencil or pen, where he tossed the beat up bag into it before shutting it and heading off to his first class. Yuriy had since left, muttering something about 'I can't believe you're taking home-ec again.'

Now, don't get Kai wrong. He could cook what he needed to when he was hungry between meals at home or whenever the cook had a night off and he felt like helping his mother in the kitchen and he didn't need to know how to sew or do other womanly things, he had a couple maids and stuff for that, but he knew the basics of it after spending a couple years in this class.

But, of course, it wasn't for the learning that Kai went to his particular class. It was, in fact, for the girls that he could potentially sleep with, and maybe a guy here and there if they fit his mood and needs.

And the best thing was: his parents didn't _care_! As long as their son did well in school and didn't contract any diseases and practiced safe sex, he was pretty much allowed to sleep with whomever he wanted whenever he wanted. And his parents never bothered him when he came home with someone. Of course, he did get scolded from time to time by them when a girl would come down the stairs crying and run out the door because their son _refused_ to have serious relationship with _anyone_. Period.

For home-ec, since the didn't use text books anyway, the teacher had set up a lesson for them to cook some chocolate chip cookies from the dough she had already made. Half of the people that were new to her class – yes, Kai wasn't the only person who took home-ec repeatedly – wouldn't be able to make and bake the dough within the 55 minute period. They would, however, have time to eat them before class ended.

Of course, the girls were flocking around Kai and his perfectly baked cookies, practically begging him and trying to seduce him into giving them some cookies and maybe more. But he did like he usually did, ignored them and ate his cookies as if none of them were there. But then again, the freshmen didn't yet know any better, that that wasn't how you got into Kai's pants. _He_ came to _you_ if he wanted something. And he wasn't shy about it either.

After shoving the last cookie into his mouth, the bell rang and he was more than happy to get away from the sea of estrogen and glaring males.

'Next class,' he mused as he pulled his folded up schedule from his left cheek pocket. '…is English.'

Nothing exciting there. Sure, the teacher was cool and didn't really care that you didn't pay attention, so long as you answered at least one of his questions before you left his room in order to receive credit for the day. As he sat in the class, again being drooled and giggled over, he idly wished that he had brought his notebook with him so he could doodle or something before he fell asleep. He didn't have to worry about notes or anything being passed to him in this class because all the people in it were seniors with him, and they knew how Kai operated.

It was then that it dawned on him that 'Hey, I'm nothing more than a sex god to them!' He shrugged it off. He could deal with that. He was, in fact, very good at what he did, or so he was told. Sex was all about high school and college, right?

Finally, the boring lecture of how this semester would operate and what to expect and blah blah blah ended.

And _finally_ his favorite class rolled around for 3rd period. Band.

Yes, other than sex, Hiwatari Kai was a band dork, so to speak. He wasn't hard core into it like the pep band and stuff, but he did take marching band seriously. And his weapon of choice happened to be the trumpet. Of course, he had piano lessons like just about any other rich kid, but he preferred the brass instrument to the piano any day, and also had a private tutor for that growing up as well. Needless to say, he was the band teacher's pet.

Of course, today they didn't play. Just sat around and talked about when sign-ups for pep band and chair placements would be along with a few competitions they would more than likely be entering that year.

Then Algebra. He _hated_ that class. Not because of the material itself, but because the teacher was _terrible_. Sure, the guy was cool and all, but he couldn't teach to save his life. And he would, of course, be the one to give them a book the first day. Kai sighed. At least he'd have lunch after this class.

He glanced around the room as the teacher prattled on about whatever – he really needed to learn how to focus in on what people were saying – and noticed that someone was missing. Someone that had been in at least three of his classes since he started high school.

A certain untouchable, gorgeous, perfect in everything, straight A student with long, silky, raven colored hair that was usually in a braid down his back – or in a bun if the girls got a hold of him – alluring amber colored eyes, and talked to, if not friends with, _everyone_. 'What was his name again…?'

He put an elbow on his desk and his chin in his palm as he stared off into space, thinking of the teen that he couldn't remember the name of. The one he had wanted _so_ many times to take into the bathroom stalls and screw senseless on more than one occasion.

It wasn't that the teen reminded Kai of a girl because of his hair or anything else for that matter. The guy was just so _fuckable_. And did he mention gorgeous? And probably still a virgin?

The guy was always so busy studying – often times found in the library during lunch or study hall – that he was never seen with anyone. It's like his studying and books were his lovers.

But it wasn't so unnatural that the boy would be gone. Kai had found it odd that for 3-5 days in a row out of any given month, the guy wouldn't show up to school. No one knew why.

Soon enough, lunch rolled around and Kai found himself sitting at a table across from his annoying red headed friend who was mercilessly shoving French fries down his throat while Kai eyed his food wearily. He'd have to remember to start bringing his lunch.

"Do you remember that one guy with the really long, black hair?"

Yuriy nodded absently, his focus remaining on his food.

"What was his name?"

While he swallowed and yoinked a tater tot from Kai's try, he replied, "I think it was Rei something or other."

'That sounds right,' Kai nodded as he watched his friend finish off his tots.

"What about him?"

The bluenette blinked up at him, having expected the 'conversation' to end. "Nothing really. I just noticed that he wasn't here today."

"Maybe he doesn't have any classes with you this year. Maybe he moved?" the red head shrugged as he finally just swiped Kai's tray, noting that he wasn't going to eat anything.

Hastily, Kai snatched his chocolate milk carton from his tray – Yuriy wasn't gonna have everything! – and popped it open.

"No, too many girls have been complaining that he didn't show today. No one's mentioned anything about him moving."

The red head shrugged as he dug into the food, devouring it in a less than appetizing manner.

Once lunch was over, he still had gym – another of his favorite classes – history, and study hall – which he was more than willing to skip. It's not like the over-seer ever took attendance anyway – then he could go home. He couldn't go straight home after 6th period because his parent would know that he was skipping.

Slowly, school rolled on and finally ended, and Kai was more than willing to run to his vehicle and climb in as the rabid fan girls chased him down to give him love letters and the like. He really was a sex god!

And thus was the first day of the self proclaimed sex god's senior year of high school.

* * *

The next few days dragged on like usual, and still no sign of Rei. It confused him that he pondered so much on the oh-so-fuckable teen. Maybe it was because Rei was one of the few people – save for this year's freshman – he hadn't screwed since he had been in high school. 

Thankfully, Saturday and Sunday came, and once Monday hit, there, sitting next to him in Algebra, was none other than the perfect, gorgeous, virgin himself.

As Kai took his seat and couldn't help but offer, "Are you feeling better?"

At hearing the voice, Rei turned to him with his head cocked slightly to the side and offered a vague shrug. "I'm not completely over it yet."

"What was wrong?"

"It's nothing," he smiled. "Nothing to worry about. You're Kai, right?"

The blunette nodded.

"I know we've had classes together before, but I don't think you've ever talked to me," Rei then went on as he shuffled around his papers and text book, pulling out a small stack of homework from the week prior that he had missed.

"I tend to keep to myself most of the time," he replied, his eyes still focused on the teen beside him.

"Noticed. Hopefully I can pull you out of that shell," he said, turning his attention back to Kai. "I don't like sitting next to people I can't talk to."

"I talk, when the occasion calls for it."

Rei smiled again before standing, heading to the teacher's desk to hand over his over due assignments.

It was then that Kai took the opportunity to take in Rei's pants that showed off his bottom and thighs beautifully and the shirt that hugged him just enough with his silky locks in a ponytail for once.

'Definitely fuckable,' he mused as the teen turned and walked back to his desk, swaying his hips so deliciously. Hell, everything about him was so damned _delicious_!

However, once Rei reached his desk, he didn't sit down. Instead, he looked down at Kai in a questioning expression before raising a hand to his cheek. "Do I have something on my face?"

Only slightly, Kai's crimson eyes widened. "Uh, no! Nothing's there."

Rei smirked as he slid into his seat. "Then what were you staring at?"

Kai turned his face away from Rei, embarrassed as hell for the first time in a long time. And he didn't know why! Everyone _knew_ how Kai worked, so was Rei simply toying with him? Trying to beat him at his own game? "Nothing."

Rei shook his head as he opened his book to whatever page they were told to and began to scribble some things down, leaving Kai to his thoughts.

Once class had ended, Kai happened to notice an additional pair of feet walking next to him as he stared at the ground with his book tucked under an arm. He then looked up to the owner of said feet to see Rei walking beside him, tucking some of his bangs behind his ear.

"Why are you following me?"

"I could ask you the same thing," Rei smiled sweetly. "My locker is this way."

That made sense.

Kai stopped at his locker, noting that Rei was indeed still next to him, opening the locker right beside his on the left. This caused Kai to smile mischievously. Things were definitely looking good this year.

"You wanna walk with me to lunch?" the slightly smaller teen asked as he closed and leaned against his locker, looking to Kai.

Kai peered around his locker at him. "Why are you trying to get so friendly all of a sudden?"

Rei shrugged. "I just like to know everyone and it's my last year to get to know you."

"Yeah, sure."

"Huh?" Rei inquired as he pushed away from his locker as Kai closed his. Was he being made fun of?

"Sure, I'll walk with you to lunch," he said and the pair then headed down the crowded hallway towards the cafeteria.

"You wanna sit with us, Rei?" a couple groups of people asked as the pair passed through the tables. And he had turned everyone down politely before catching up to Kai.

"Mind if I join you?" the raven haired teen then asked before receiving a nod from Kai and a shrug from Yuriy.

As Rei pulled out a chair and began to sit, the bluenette offered, "Rei, Yuriy. Yuriy, Rei."

"Hey," was all that the red head offered in return as he was mulling over which line to go through today.

After Yuriy had chosen which food he wanted to attempt to eat today, he and Kai stood, and Kai noticed that Rei simply sat there.

"Are you gonna eat?"

Rei shook his head. "I usually don't even come here. I typically go to the library during lunch."

"Are you hungry?" he then inquired, not satisfied with the answer.

"A little."

"Then let's go."

Rei looked away from him, as though ashamed.

"I'll buy your food, so come on," he said as he grabbed the teen by the arm and hauled him up, steering him towards his red headed friend.

"Really, I'm fine," Rei protested weakly as he rubbed at his stomach idly with a slight grimace.

"You alright?" Yuriy inquired, now that he had nothing else to focus on other than the line moving.

Raven eyebrows furrowed as he stared at the ground, seeming to be fighting something internally before he turned and ran, a hand coming up to his mouth seconds later before he was out the cafeteria doors and in the bathroom.

"He said he wasn't quite over whatever," Kai murmured as the red head looked to him for an answer. "I'm gonna go check on him."

"Are you serious?" Yuriy gasped in true shock. "Since when have you been this caring about anyone?"

He was right; Kai was usually cold and uncaring towards most people, unless he _wanted_ something from you. But with Rei, he _wanted_ to be open.

Without a word or explaination, the bluenette slid out of line and headed to the bathroom Rei was currently taking refuge in.

"Are you really that set on not eating?" Kai chuckled, even as he heard the other teen hurl his guts out. "You gonna be okay?"

There were a few dry heaves before the toilet flushed. "I may need to go home for another day or two," he said as he exited the stall, heading to the sink and staring in a slight horror at the red substance on his cheek that had more than likely splattered.

And this didn't go unnoticed to Kai as Rei quickly wiped it away with a paper towel.

"Is that blood?"

Rei closed his eyes as he idly washed his hands. "Yes."

"You're throwing up blood?!"

"Not as much. It'll stop in a day or two."

"Why are you not in a hospital?" he inquired as Rei dried his hands before slightly angered amber eyes met his own crimson ones.

"I don't like it when people ask so many questions about my health. It's been going on for a few years and it's not going to stop for many more, okay?"

"Sorry. I was just…worried."

Rei sighed and shook his head. "I should be sorry. Thanks for being concerned and all, but really, it's nothing you need to worry about. It's been taken care of."

"Obviously not if you…"

"Please, drop it, Kai. Let's just go eat," he somewhat pleaded as he started to leave the bathroom.

The rest of the day went on, but Kai noticed an empty seat in his last two classes that – he had found out during lunch – Rei was supposed to be sitting in.

'Maybe he went home after lunch since he still wasn't feeling well,' he mused as he stared idly out the window.

He still couldn't figure out why he wanted to be _nice_ to Rei and actually get to know him instead of using his charm and seducing him. Maybe it was because Rei wasn't as innocent as he looked and knew how to play the game too.

* * *

Next chapter will be more Rei-centric. I'm gonna try to alternate them. 

Comments and reviews please!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade. I'm using the boys as my puppets!

Rei's Dirty Little Secret by Yaoi Girl

Rei had _thought_ that he was over the worst part of his 'illness'. But he was wrong, as he had found out during lunch earlier that day.

On the outside, Rei looked like any other normal male. However, on the inside, on top of having a fully functional male reproductive system, he also had a fully functional _female_ reproduction system. It was only once he had begun to throw up blood – his 'period' if you will – in his younger teenage years did this become discovered.

There were options to have it removed, but Rei's parents didn't have the money or insurance to cover such a thing, so the raven haired male had no choice but to tough it out. He just had to be careful…

His parents and a few select people at the schools knew of his predicament, thus the reason he never got in trouble for missing so many days of school. It was a well kept secret among the family.

Of course, other than his 'period', there were several other downsides as well. His main fear was being with someone. Being so close to someone that when he revealed this secret to him, that he would be shunned.

He was lonely beyond anything he could ever recall and yearned for a _real_ friend, not just someone who wanted to mooch your homework or use you for you brains. And he seemed to find _something_ in Hiwatari Kai.

Rei sighed as he slid his thumb into the waistband of his elastic rimmed PJ bottoms and pulled from one hip to another to try and alleviate some of the agitation from the elastic constricting material as he stared out his bedroom window into the mist of rain that had begun not too long ago.

'I guess a lot of people have him figured out wrong,' Rei mused as he finally ventured lazily over to his bed, sitting down and leaning his head against the slant in the roof above him, reveling in the coolness of the paint.

Seeing as he, as stated before, wasn't a rich kid by any means, the Kon house was rather small, as was his room in the attic. Just a simple 2 story house with the 2 bedrooms, 1 bathroom, a decent sized kitchen, and a livable family room.

He liked his room the best though, despite how small it was. His room was directly under the roof, so two sides of his room had a slanted ceiling, which could be a pain when he tried to jump out of bed only to succeed in slamming his head against the ceiling. He had no dresser; he had a decent sized closet in which to hang and store things, a computer desk – with chair and computer – and a simple lamp with no shade on the computer desk. Posters were hung here and there on all the walls and a few on the slanted ceiling, as well as a few pictures hung up by thumb tacs in one local area between his computer desk and bedroom door.

Rei closed his eyes with a very small smile playing across his lips, recalling the image of his 'newfound friend' Kai and remembering how concerned he was about him earlier that day. No one had ever asked what was wrong with him before, proof that he had no real friends. All they cared about were themselves.

He knew, as well as anyone else at school – save for the new freshman – that Kai was, indeed, a dog and slept with just about anyone he wanted and usually talked like he ran the place. But with Rei, he hadn't done that. He was actually _worried_ and tried to carry on a _normal_ conversation with him. Not a hint of lust – well, okay that was a lie. Kai _had_ been staring at him during Algebra – directed towards him.

Sighing as he flicked off his light and laid down, he couldn't decide if it was a good or bad thing that Kai didn't seem interested in getting him in bed anytime soon. Truth be told, Rei had had dreams for years now of what it would be like to sleep with the sex god himself. But Kai was the _only_ guy he had ever dreamed such erotic dreams about. The thought of any other guy somewhat disgusted him.

He was sure his turn would eventually come, but was he willing to go that far with his condition?

* * *

The next morning, Rei felt considerably better as his alarm blared at him to get out of bed and get ready for school.

After grabbing a clean set of clothes, Rei headed downstairs to be cheerily greeted by his mother, who was currently cooking his breakfast, as he headed to the bathroom for a shower.

And during his shower, he _thought_ he heard his mother talking to someone. But it couldn't be his father; he was already at work. And once he was done and had turned the taps off, he was _sure_ his mother was talking to someone with a rather familiar voice.

Quickly dressing and brushing his hair, deciding to braid it once it dried a bit more, he emerged to end his curiosity.

"Kai?! What are you doing here so early?" he gawked as he stood in his family room, noting that the bluenette was sitting on the couch with a food tray in front of him, fresh bacon and eggs sitting there for him to eat.

"Rei, honestly! Where are you manners? This young man came to give you a ride to school since he knew you were sick!" she huffed as she pulled another tray out and set it up next to Kai for her son.

"You what?" he asked, frozen to his spot.

"What she said," he shrugged as he cut a piece of egg white and forked it before he turned to Rei. "Is that a problem?"

It was an understatement to say that he was embarrassed that the well known rich kid was sitting in his modest little house eating off a tray and watching the news. Let alone him being in this house to begin with!

"No, but I didn't expect something like this from you. I mean, we only started talking to each other yesterday," he murmured as he finally moved, meeting his mother half way between where he was standing and the couch to take his plate of food and glass of milk from her. "Thanks, mom."

"You know," Kai said as he turned to peer over the tanned, slightly worn in piece of furniture. "I think this is honestly one of the best breakfasts I've ever had. The cook always does some unnaturally fancy stuff with breakfast and makes it look more like a piece of art rather than actual food."

Mika, Rei's brown haired green eyed mother, smiled at this. "I'm glad you like it," she said simply before returning to the kitchen. "Just yell if you want more!"

As Rei settled into the couch and set his plate and glass down, he again turned to Kai. "Why are you here?"

"You were told," he sighed in exasperation as he picked up a slice of bacon. "I knew you weren't feeling well, I seen your lights on, and decided I'd take you to school."

"Why?"

"Because I live three houses down from you and know that you walk to school alone everyday."

"Are you spying on me or something?" he inquired as he popped the top of his over easy egg open and dipped a piece of toast in the yolk before devouring it.

"No, not really. I just remember a boy with long black hair always walking by himself down the road everyday while I watched out the window for my ride to school. So I just assumed it was you until I read the name on the mailbox this morning."

"I can't believe we've 'known' each other for years but never talked," Rei chuckled as he then proceeded to eat the white of the egg.

It was true that this neighborhood held many different statures of houses. But he never really paid attention to the name on the 3 story house that was a white with dark green shudders and the expensive looking cars in the drive way. It made sense now.

While the teens ate, they talked about this and that until they were finished, walking the empty plates and glasses to Mika to wash before they gathered their things and were heading out the door.

"Oh, Kai, dear, are you going to be stopping by tomorrow morning?" Mika called after them before they could step outside.

"Uh," he so eloquently muttered as he looked to the raven haired teen next to him. Rei gave him a vague shrug, signifying that the choice was totally his. "Yeah. I'll stop by tomorrow morning."

"Okay!" she beamed as she joined the teens at the door. "Pancakes tomorrow then!"

"Sounds great," he smiled in return before the pair headed down the concrete steps to the sidewalk and down the couple houses to Kai's where they climbed into the vehicle.

"Thanks for offering me a ride," Rei said to finally break the silence between them a few minutes later when they had left the house.

"No problem," the bluenette replied as he turned briefly to gaze at Rei at a stop sign, who he found, oddly enough, already looking at him.

A slight blush crept across Rei's cheeks as he quickly turned away, gazing out the passenger window. Kai decided not to comment.

"You're mom seems like a nice lady," Kai opted for as they continued on.

"She is," Rei idly replied. "Too nice sometimes."

"Why do you say that?"

"She let you in, didn't she?" he laughed as he snuck a glance at Kai before focusing forward.

"Who wouldn't let me in?" he then mock huffed as they pulled into the school's beat-up parking lot.

Rei simply smiled and shook his head as he unfastened his seat belt and waited for Kai to turn off the vehicle. "I wouldn't have. I would've left you standing there!"

"No you wouldn't. How could you even say such a thing?" he teased as he unlocked the doors and the pair got out.

As the pair headed towards the building, Kai just a step or two ahead of Rei, he blindly reached behind him as he stared forward with a growing frown. After a couple attempts of coming up with nothing, much to Rei's amusement since he had no clue as to how to describe Kai's current actions, the bluenette altogether stopped and grabbed Rei's hand.

"What are you doing?" Rei managed, blushing furiously, as he was being quickly dragged to the building.

"I'll explain later, but for now, just hold on tight, otherwise you'll be trampled," he explained without so much as a glance over his shoulder as a herd of rabid freshman advanced on them, some glowering at Rei while others began to squeal out Kai's name and trying to hand over their love letters. "Are you a fast runner?"

"Yeah, wh…!" he began, but Kai had already jerked his body into a full out sprint; he had no choice but to keep up with him for fall face first to the pavement.

Now, if Rei hadn't been with him, he would've simply walked his normal pace through them, ignoring them all the while or smiling and accepting the letters – only to throw them away as soon as he got inside the building – depending on what mood he was in that day. But he wasn't about to subject Rei to that. He was still ill; he could tell _somehow_ that the teen still wasn't up to speed.

Only half way to the building, with the groupies gaining on them, Rei began to falter. His strides were becoming smaller and he was gasping horribly for breath, and only moments before Rei could hit the ground and kiss pavement, Kai had scooped him up and continued running.

"Why me?!" he whined as he kept going until he reached the doors. But even then he didn't feel safe one he was inside. He knew that there were more girls lurking _somewhere_. His Kai senses were still tingling. "Rei? Are you alright?" he asked as he leaned against the cool brick wall, panting to catch his breath while still holding tightly onto the raven haired teen.

Rei had one arm slung around Kai's neck, his free hand clutching tightly onto Kai's shirt until his knuckles turned white, while his face was red as could be and he was breathing as though he were hyperventilating, his beautiful amber eyes mere slivers as he stared up at Kai with a pained expression.

He had to get him to the nurse. Like two minutes ago.

With his own pained expression, Kai held the teen tighter against himself as he sprinted down the hallway and through the common area, through some more doors and down another hallway until he reached the nurse's office.

"Rei!" the young nurse gasped as she took one look at the boy in Kai's arms. "What happened?"

"We were running and he…he" he gasped, trying to catch his own breath as he followed the nurse to a room.

"Set him there and catch your breath," she instructed as he sat Rei down on the bed. She then began her nurse-like actions while Kai stood there, watching her every move. "Now tell me what happened."

"We were running and he just started to collapse, so I carried him until we got inside, and he was like that when I stopped running, so I brought him here," he managed in one breath as he still sucked in air.

"Kon Rei! You should know better than to do something like that so soon!" she scolded as she injected him with something. "You know you're…" she started, cutting off as Rei gave her a pleading look, one that told her that Kai knew nothing about his condition. "Be more careful from now on, understood? Now rest for a bit."

Rei nodded weakly as she led him to lie down on the uncomfortable bed.

"Unfortunately, you still have to go to class, Kai," she smiled weakly at him. "Thanks for bringing him though."

"Can I stay with him until it's time for class?" he asked as he sat on the edge of the bed, brushing some of Rei's bangs from his eyes.

"Of course," she said as she gently closed the door and left to return to her post.

"I didn't even think that you'd be anemic," Kai murmured, noticing how Rei's eyes grew wide. "I mean, you were throwing up blood the other day. So of course you're going to be weak for a while. I'm sorry."

Rei shook his head and sighed. "I didn't think you'd even notice."

"Notice what?"

"My stability. I thought I could keep up with you otherwise I would've stayed behind. It's not _that_ far of a run."

"I still wouldn't have left you at their mercy," he replied with a smile as he stood, having heard the bell signifying that he could go to his locker and class. "I'll see you in a bit?"

Rei returned the smile and nodded, watching as Kai silently left.

Once it finally set in that he was all alone, he snuggled deeper into the thin pillow, all the while thinking about how kind Kai had been to him today. Had Kai ever done that for someone else?

A tiny smile crept across his lips at that thought. He had surely found a friend in Kai. If Rei were to collapse in the parking lot or anywhere else in school by himself, he was sure that people would just gather round and not be smart or caring enough to get help. But Kai had put him first; he didn't just sit there and gawk at him and think 'What should I do?'

While Rei was safe and sound in his little room recovering, he didn't yet know about the rumors now circulating through half the school about him and Kai supposedly being an item now.

Kai, on the other hand, was furious. He had _never_ been in a serious relationship and wasn't about to start…


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimers: I don't own Beyblade; I'm using the characters as my puppets.

Warning: Mention of Kai masturbating at the end. Nothing big though…that comes later in the story!

Rei's Dirty Little Secret by Yaoi Girl

Kai sat in his 2nd period class glaring at his desk, his cheek resting on a curled up fist. He didn't even _think_ that something like this would happen. How was he supposed to calm down pretty much the entire school's population?

He simply couldn't just say, "No, Rei and I are _not_ together!" Even if he did, no one would believe him or bombard him with questions as to the display they witnessed this morning.

And despite this curious rumor, the entirety of the fan girl population had become restless, sliding him notes during class and into his locker asking why he never had a relationship with them other than a one, and the occasional two or three, night stand. Other notes questioning if he wanted to have another go with them and other obscene questions.

'Let one more note slide across this desk…' he thought venomously as he tried to turn his notebook into a flaming object with his glare alone.

And, of course, one did.

He abruptly lifted his head and slammed the fist it that had been resting on into his desk as he jolted up out of his chair, knocking it over in the process.

"Kai! What is the meaning of this?" the old man yelled in surprise as he whirled away from the chalkboard.

Seething with rage, he stormed to the front of the room, continuing to hold everyone's attention.

"I want you all to listen, and listen good," he said, giving each individual person in the room a full out glare before he continued, inwardly smirking as some of the people coward somewhat in their seats. "The note passing will stop this instant. If you have any questions of me, ask them now. But first and foremost, Rei Kon and I are _not_ dating."

"But we seen you with him in your arms this morning!" one of the more outright and preppy girls piped in as she stood, _trying_ to rival his glare. The rest of the class nodded in agreement.

Kai smirked as he crossed his arms over his chest. "And did it occur to any of you that something was wrong with him and I was actually trying to help?"

"What do you mean? Are you trying to weasel your way out of this? There's too much evidence against you!"

"What _evidence_? I was taking a hyperventilating person to the nurse. Wouldn't you do the same for your friends?"

The girl's glare flickered from him to the people sitting around her, hoping for some back up.

Another girl stood. "My sister said that you were holding Rei's hand this morning in the parking lot!"

"You see?" the preppy girl chimed in, grinning victoriously as she gestured vaguely to the other girl.

"So you mean that one of my freshman groupies seen us holding hands this morning? Did she mention the part that I was trying to save him _from_ those groupies? I can't believe how _jealous_ you people get just because I have a friend that I want to protect while he's sick."

"You didn't start 'hanging out' as you call it until a couple days ago! Is he that good of a fuck buddy?" the preppy sneered.

Oh, how Kai wished he had something to launch at her right now.

"For your information, Rei and I _have not_ had sex. Just because I've slept with your sorry ass that one miserable, horrible time doesn't mean that I sleep with everyone. You all think of me as some kind of sex role model. I may be to some of you, but I actually have _friends_ that I don't fuck."

"That is _quite_ enough, Kai! And both of you, watch your language!" the teacher finally barked. It had taken him a while to regain his composure and find the right time to step in without potentially getting injured.

The preppy sank to her seat with a blazing flush at having been called out by not only the teacher, but by Kai as well. She had been, without a doubt, one of the worst experiences Kai had ever had in bed.

Kai smirked in her general direction as he stalked back to his seat and sat down.

After settling the class back down, the teacher resumed his lesson with little fuss. It was only after the bell had rung and everyone was filing out that he grabbed Kai by the arm.

"I would like a word with you."

The bluenette knew it was inevitable.

"Sure thing. What's up Mr. K?" he asked as the teacher closed the door and ran a hand nervously through his balding grey hair.

"It just that I've never heard of you doing such an unruly thing. What sparked it all?"

Kai sighed as he took a seat, sitting in it backwards. "The girls were getting ready to chase after me this morning. Rei's getting over an illness and is weak. We ran but he didn't make it to the building because he is so weak. He was hyperventilating when we got inside, so ran while carrying him to the nurse's office," he summarized.

"So your so called fan girls are jealous of this? Why would that be? I mean, I know to a certain extent of your status with them."

"Apparently so," he sighed again as he raked a hand though his hair, focusing on something else idly in the room. "You know as well as any other person in this school that I've slept with pretty much everyone. But I've _never_ had a serious relationship with anyone. It was just a one time deal, for most people anyway. And I still don't intend to have a real relationship with anyone anytime soon either. Rei and I are just becoming friends."

Mr. K nodded in understanding. "Is there anything else?"

Kai thought for a moment before he slowly shook his head.

"Alright then. I'm not going to send you to the principal or anything since this is your first, and hopefully only, offense. I do hope that you can straighten things out. Now get out of here," he smiled and Kai was more than willing to leave.

Band would take his mind off things, that was for sure. At least he thought so until he rounded a hallway to see Rei leaning against the wall they had been against this morning when he was in Kai's arms, right across from the band room doors.

"What are you doing here?" he asked as he cautiously approached the teen for fear of groupies lurking near by to start more rumors.

"I'm going to be playing in the bad starting today," he smiled weakly, though whether it was because he still wasn't feeling well or because of the rumors, Kai wasn't sure.

"I didn't know you played anything," he said as they entered the room together. Big mistake they'd later find out. That only added fuel to the fire. "Why start your senior year?"

"I've already gotten accepted to the college I wanted, so I don't need to be studying nearly as much. So I dropped study hall and decided to play."

"What _do _you play?" he asked as Rei followed him up the small terraces to the lockers in the back of the room where he opened his and retrieved his trumpet case.

"Take a wild guess," he grinned as he walked away to his own locker that he had received yesterday when he was in the process of transferring classes.

Kai then took a few moments to study Rei as he idly pressed the three keys on his instrument, one at a time until all of them were down only to release them and repeat.

And he should've known, not only from looking at the tiny locker he was at, but from studying Rei's long, slender fingers.

"The flute?" he mused as Rei returned to stand next to him, holding the silver instrument with a gold mouth piece and drilled holes. "How good are you?!"

Rei blushed a bit. "Pretty good anyway. This was my mom's; she taught me how to play since I was little, but I had a standard flute then. Once I got better, she gave me hers to improve with."

"Just look at them!" the preppy girl from earlier seethed as she whispered rather loudly to her stand partner. "He's such a liar!"

The person next to her merely shrugged and rolled their eyes as they pulled a piece of music out and idly keyed the tune on their clarinet, effectively tuning her out.

"Alright, everyone take their seats!" the teacher finally announced as he stood on the ground level of the terraces. "As you know, the next two days will be long and boring. I know that some of you are very anxious and nervous about the chair placement test, but you should be used to them now since most of you have had them since 6th grade."

"Chair placements today?" Rei grimaced as he and Kai, along with some other stragglers, headed to their places.

Kai only nodded sympathetically as he stopped to stand with his section while Rei continued down to the rest of his.

"Oh! Rei, you don't need to worry about the test until the end of the week so that you have plenty of time to practice. Kai," the teacher then called on his pet, tossing him a rather large set of keys. "Show Rei to the dressing room to practice since it's not being used this week."

And yet more fuel…

Kai sighed and set his beloved piece of brass down gently beside his chair as he headed down to the ground level, waiting for Rei to join him with his test music.

"So, I take it that you know," the raven haired teen inquired as they left the room, feeling many angry eyes upon them.

"If you talking about the rumors, yes. I already had a little 'discussion' with my last class. How have you been fairing?"

"I just came out of the nurse's office the end of last period. Half the band was questioning me nonstop about things I had not a clue to, so I came out here to wait for the bell to ring so they'd leave me alone."

"You're lucky they _did_ leave you alone and not follow you out here," he replied as he opened a door across from the band room before jumbling through keys to find the one for the changing room on the side of the auditorium. "What all were they asking you?"

Rei laughed nervously as he turned a beautiful shade of red as Kai continued with the keys. "They were asking me how long we've been together, how many times we've had sex, why did Kai choose you…thinks like that."

"Here it is!" the bluenette cried out triumphantly as he slid the key into the lock. "That's pretty much what I got too."

Kai then proceeded to open the door to the small room with the infamous green sex couch that all the drama nerds and their friends did it on. Okay, so Kai had been in here and on that particular piece of furniture a time to two too…

"Whatever you do, do _not_ sit on that couch," the bluenette warned as he pulled a music stand out from a back corner.

"Why's that?"

"That couch itself is known for taking virginity and large amounts of semen at the same time," he smirked as Rei blushed yet again

"Thanks for the warning," he replied as he pulled a chair from the vanity mirror to the stand before he began shuffling though his music, choosing which piece to practice first. "So, how are we going to diffuse the bomb known as your fan club?"

"I'm still working on that," Kai said as he leaned back against the closed wooden door of the room, crossing his arms over his chest as he stared at the dirty tiles. This room needed a serious sterilizing session. "Well, I know of one way they'll believe me."

"And what's that?" Rei inquired as he brought the instrument to his lips slowly, looking to Kai before flicking his amber eyes back to his music.

"Start sleeping around again," he frowned.

"That's shallow."

"I know."

"But then again, that _is_ the reputation you mostly maintain, isn't it?"

Kai merely nodded as he closed his eyes, letting Rei's music flow through him as he began to play one of the practice excerpts. He played damned near perfect. At least until his notes suddenly began to falter before the music stopped altogether as he quickly set his flute across his lap, rubbing angrily at his right eye.

"What's wrong?" Kai asked, his voice full of concern as he watched the scene before him.

"I got something in my eye," he hissed as his eye teared up. Rei then suddenly stood, mindful to move his instrument to his chair as he did so, and headed to the mirror. "I don't see anything!"

"Here, let me," he sighed as he gently turned Rei around, leaning his face dangerously close to Rei's as he pried the teen's red and irritated eyelid open, pressing the raven haired beauty back against the counter with one of his own knees between his thighs.

Rei blushed furiously at their position, but didn't comment. He rather enjoyed feeling Kai's calm and gentle breath against his skin and couldn't help but stare back into those crimson eyes that were so intently trying to find the object of his pain and discomfort.

"There it is," he whispered as he reached a finger up to get the eyelash out.

"What is the meaning of this?!" the drama teacher inquired as he stood in the doorway, facing Kai's back as the mirror was across from where he stood. He had come after a make-up box and had stumbled upon a rather interesting situation.

"I'm getting an eyelash out of his eye," Kai replied calmly as he and Rei remained where they were, finally retrieving the offending object and holding out on his outstretched finger for the teacher to see.

"That had better be it," he said as he wearily eyed the lash before he huffily grabbed what he had come after before retreating.

All the while, neither teen had moved.

"Um, Kai?" Rei spoke hesitantly soon after the door had closed.

Kai turned to him, frowning at his expression, not understanding the turmoil Rei was dealing with at their close proximity.

"Thanks for helping and all, but I, uh…need to practice."

"Oh, right," Kai mumbled as he backed away from Rei. "I should get back to class too. I've been in here far too long."

"It's looking worse and worse for us, huh?" Rei laughed as he took his seat, laying his flute across his lap as he smiled at Kai.

Kai sneered as he turned and headed out the door though it went unnoticed to Rei as he resumed playing.

'There's always the possibility of me simply not hanging out with him,' the bluenette mused as tossed the keys in the air as he left the auditorium wing and back into the hallway. 'But that just seems…wrong.'

Kai sighed as he entered the band room, everyone focusing on him as he entered, save for the person who was taking the test and the teacher who was intently listening to said player. Then the whispers broke out.

'Hell, I should've just stayed in there with him until class was over. The brass section doesn't take the test until tomorrow,' he mentally kicked himself as he climbed the terraces back to his seat, keeping the keys since he knew he'd have to lock the room back up later.

All too slowly, the class rolled by and Kai retrieved Rei from the room and locked it. After they had put their instruments away, they headed to their lockers together, then to Algebra.

And no sooner than they entered the classroom, lighter fluid was added to the fuel and fire.

"Can I have a word with you two?" the horrible teacher asked as he and the two teens walked into the hallway once the bell had rung. "Kai, I've noticed that your grade is starting to slip. Haven't you been paying attention in class? You've been doing the problems from this week all wrong!" he yammered.

"And what does this have to do with me? Is my grade going down too?" Rei inquired from beside Kai.

"Not at all Rei!" he smiled at the raven haired teen. "I asked you out here to set up a little something for the two of you."

"Like what?" Kai huffed as he crossed his arms over his chest and stuck his nose in the air indignantly.

"Like setting Rei up as your tutor. On that paper I had you fill out the first day, I happened to look over your addresses and noticed that you only live a couple houses apart, so it wouldn't be too much trouble to study together, would it?"

"Are you serious?!" Kai bellowed. He _really_ wanted to insult the teacher and his teaching methods, but he didn't want to be kicked out of class, or worse yet, sent to the principal so he could be scolded by his parents later.

"It's not that bad, is it?" Rei then looked to the pouting and fuming teen next to him.

"It is considering the only thing people hang around you for is usually your brains, right? I don't want to be a burden. I can get by just fine," he said as he turned his nose the other way.

"You are such a baby! So what if I don't have any real friends other than you right now? But if you're a true friend, you won't be using me for my brains and actually try to learn rather than mooching off my homework," Rei protested.

"Whatever."

"So, it's settled then?" the teacher asked in delight before receiving a nod and smile from Rei while Kai continued brooding.

As the teacher entered the room, Rei turned to Kai, smirking. "You know, it's easier just to agree with them sometimes rather than putting up a fight. Just because we 'agreed' to it doesn't mean that we _have_ to do it."

With his arms still crossed, Kai turned to look at him in amazement. So he did have some smarts after all. Finally, the bluenette returned the smirk before they walked back into the classroom.

The rest of the day went on with new and improved rumors circulating, but Kai had since given up. They would die down eventually, and if he still wanted to sleep with someone, he knew they'd be more than willing to.

"I'll see you tomorrow morning," Rei waved as he walked down the sidewalk after Kai had driven home

Kai smiled and waved back, frowning and instantly putting his hand down as soon as Rei had turned away from him.

'What the hell am I doing?!' Kai thought furiously as he stormed through the gate and up the three steps to the front door which he promptly opened and slammed before proceeding to stomp up the stairs, only to be halted by his mother.

"Your algebra teacher called today," she said with a worried expression. "He said you weren't doing too well in there anymore and set up a tutoring session with a neighbor. When is he supposed to be over?"

From his position on the sixth step, his frown deepened. "We haven't set up a schedule yet; he's definitely not coming over tonight."

"Okay then. Once you get a schedule done, let me know so that way we can have a meal prepared for him!" she smiled, not paying any heed to her son's discomfort.

"Anything else?"

"Nope, that's it."

And with that, he continued stomping up to his room where he slammed his bedroom door and literally threw his backpack down on the floor.

'It wasn't supposed to be like this!' he mentally kicked himself yet again that day. 'I didn't _really_ want to become friends with him! I just…' He sighed and plopped into a sitting position on his bed, burying his head in his hands in frustration. 'Why do I want to hang out with him? Why do I care so much about him? I just wanted to fuck him senseless and be done with him. But why can't I do that?!'

In actuality, it was because Rei never came on to him like the girls usually did. He hadn't shown any signs yet of _wanting _to sleep with Kai. That was why Kai treated him differently. In the end, in Kai's brain, he was going to have to find a way to seduce Rei if he wanted him.

After much deliberation, Kai decided that a walk was in order to cool himself down. But that time was short lived as he walked in the direction of Rei's house, only to glance up to the window on the second floor as he noticed movement out of the corner of his eye.

He had stopped dead in his tracks as he stared in awe at the person standing bare chested, in the process of changing shirts, through the window.

An immediate about-face was in order, and so he turned on his heel and headed back to his house and to his bedroom, where he promptly locked himself in.

Why was all he could think about Rei? All day, Rei, Rei, Rei…

He bit his lip as he laid fully out on his bed, his shirt since removed and his lower garments pushed down to mid-thigh with his hand on his member stroking himself as he arched into his own touch, all the while that one person in his mind.

Despite the fact that he locked his door and remained quiet so no one would know what he was doing, he should've thought about closing his curtains so that a certain neighbor three houses down with a window facing his room couldn't watch his sensual display.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade; I'm using the characters as my puppets.

Rei's Dirty Little Secret by Yaoi Girl

The raven haired teen couldn't believe what he was willingly watching as a hand came to cover his mouth in embarrassment, a flush heating his entire face.

It's not like he was _spying_ on Kai. He just happened to be watching a hummingbird fly off from the feeder just outside his window in the direction of the three story house a couple lots over and over the house. But his amber eyes never made it to the roof. They simply stayed locked on the scene before him through the glass of Kai's bedroom window.

Watching Kai in real life was better than any dream he could ever recall about the bluenette. Not to mention the fact that it turned him on ten times more than any dream could…

Biting his lip to hold back his quickening breath, one of his hands idly wandered down to his jeans, gently tracing his growing arousal.

'What am I doing?' he mused through his hazy mind as his hand then slid down beneath his pants and boxers, slowly beginning to stroke himself.

Despite the fact that he _knew_ that if Kai, or someone driving or walking down the street, looked up, they would surly see him, but that didn't deter or stop him from matching Kai's pace.

As he came closer to the edge of heavenly bliss, he had to prop himself up on the wall with an outstretched arm so he could continue to watch the object of his current desires, and within moments of each other, they climaxed.

Kai, having finished the few moments before, rolled over slightly for his tissue box, chancing to see Rei turning from his window.

Horror rushed through Kai's veins at the prospect that Rei had seen him and turned away in embarrassment. But _why_ should he care?! He thought that everyone wanted a piece of the Kai action.

Rei, gasping and trying to regain himself, unconsciously grabbed some clean clothes before heading downstairs to the shower. Thankfully, his mother was grocery shopping so she hadn't heard anything or got to see her son in his current state.

Once he was in the shower and began washing himself, it dawned on him that he was going to have some difficulty in facing Kai the next day. He couldn't just come out and say 'Yeah, I watched you get off yesterday evening,' when he inevitably asked what was on his mind.

* * *

The evening had slowly rolled by and morning came as his alarm clock blared at him to get out of bed, to which the clock received a rather hateful attack. It was only doing its job!

Carefully, so as not to hit his head, he sat up and dragged his fingertips down from his eyebrows, over his closed and sleepy eyes, to his cheeks before he made quick work of removing his blanket.

"Breakfast's almost ready!" Mika was heard calling up the stairs as Rei began to dress for school.

"I'll be down in a few minutes," he lazily replied, not even sure, or caring, that his mother heard his response.

Still ever so groggy, he tiredly wobbled slowly down the steps, occasionally pausing and leaning against the wall, pondering if he should just fall asleep where he stood. It sounded good, but the thought of eventually collapsing and tumbling down the stairs wasn't appealing. So he continued downward and into the kitchen where he promptly proceeded to rummage through the fridge.

"Orange juice is on the counter, sweetie," Mika smiled without even glancing to Rei, continuing placing pancakes on some plates and pouring a glass of OJ for her deprived son.

"Thanks," he offered with a yawn before holding the glass innocently between both hands. He then eyed the three plates of pancakes, cocking his head to the side as he swallowed a fair amount of the orange liquid. "Is dad home or something?"

"Now why would your father be home on a work day?" she asked with a bit of a laugh in her voice as she filled the remaining two glasses, topping off Rei's before setting the pitcher aside, and grabbing two of the plates, whisking them off to the living room.

"Then why did you make so many…?" he started, nearly dropping his glass as his amber eyes widened immensely as he took in the back of a rather familiar head of navy blue hair.

"Quit standing there gawking!" Mika scolded with a sigh. "He said yesterday that he was coming over again. Now go eat before your breakfast gets cold!"

Swallowing a small sip, tightly clutching the glass, he padded across the floor and to the couch, setting his glass down before he took a seat next to the last person he wanted to see.

"Morning," Kai offered as his eyes remained fixed on the TV, which was probably a good thing considering the fact that Rei had yet to brush his hair. Bed head was never a pretty sight with him.

"Morning," the raven haired teen echoed as he hesitantly took his fork in his right hand, eyes glued to his strawberry pancakes.

As Mika sat in the recliner eating her own breakfast, she couldn't help but wonder why the boys weren't being nearly as talkative as they had the morning before.

"Did something happen yesterday?" she offered after so long of the awkward silence between them.

"No," they both replied simultaneously before they looked at each other in surprise.

Mika hummed and turned back to the news.

They teens simply stared at each other for a few moments before Rei quickly turned away, poking his food, Kai clearing his throat in slight embarrassment before he resumed eating.

Once Rei had finished eating and set his dishes in the sink, he informed Kai, albeit a bit shyly, that he was going to brush his hair and teeth, then he'd be ready. The bluenette merely nodded as he stood and headed to the kitchen.

And within a matter of minutes, the pair was headed out the door with Mika waving them off. "Boys…" she sighed as she closed the door behind her.

Once they reached the vehicle a minute later, Rei couldn't help but hug his bag to his chest for some kind of support as he stared ahead after settling into his seat. It was only after Kai sat in his own, not starting the car, did Rei hesitantly look over to him.

Time slowly ticked on in the heavy atmosphere around them as they looked to each other, neither knowing what to say. The situation was already about as awkward as could be.

And finally, Rei snapped.

"Okay, I seen you masturbate yesterday!" he announced a little louder than necessary as he clutched his bag tighter, staring to the floorboard.

Kai merely blinked at him before a smirk spread across his lips. "That's not what was on my mind, but hey."

"What?" Rei inquired as he quickly looked back to the bluenette, his face drained of all color. "Then what's with this silence? This atmosphere?"

Kai shrugged. "I was actually trying to figure out the best way to ask when you're going to start 'tutoring' me and invite you over for dinner without it sounding like I want you to meet my parents," he grinned.

Rei looked at him, completely dumfounded. So he had told on himself for no reason whatsoever. "So you're not upset in the slightest that I watched you get off?" he asked in disbelief.

"Why should I be? You should know as well as anyone that I'm not afraid of my sexual acts."

"I guess you're right," Rei sighed, shaking off the feeling of doom that he no longer needed to fear.

Kai then decided to start the vehicle, cautiously backing out of the driveway before turning his attention back to Rei as he began to move forward.

"So, what time are you free for dinner?"

"Anytime."

"Tonight?"

"Sure."

"Good. Bring your book so it looks like we'll be studying," he smiled as they drove on.

Today, Kai parked at the back of the building. He didn't need a repeat of yesterday with Rei, and so took pity on him. He knew the fan girls would be waiting in the usual spot, so no one would ever expect him to come in through another door.

"What are we going to be doing since we're not actually studying?" Rei asked as they entered the building, shifting his bag over his shoulder.

"We'll think of something," Kai murmured, devious things in his mind but not apparent through his tone of voice or body language.

"Yo," Yuriy called, already sitting in their usual spot beneath the stairwell, as the other two teens joined him. "I see you made it in one piece this morning."

"That's because I'm a sneaky little bastard," Kai replied rather smugly as he sat down with Rei beside him.

"Yeah, but since you didn't come in through the usual way, you're know they're going to say you were fucking in the back seat before you came to school once they find out where your car's parked," the red head replied as though uninterested as he glanced over the people around them. "So what's your whole take on this situation?" he then asked the quite teen beside his friend.

Rei shrugged, unsure of how to respond. "I think everyone's overacting and it's pretty sad that they don't believe a word you say, despite the fact that I'm the most studious person here and have never gotten in trouble for anything."

"That's because you're a momma's boy," Yuriy teased.

"That I am," Rei smiled back. "And look where it's gotten me. I'm supposedly dating _and_ fucking the infamous sex god himself!"

"Supposedly being the key word," Kai reminded him.

"Like I would be serious?" Rei huffed. "With an attitude like that, I don't know why anyone _would_ want to date your sorry ass."

"Same goes for you, momma's boy," Kai shot back with a glare before they both burst into laughter.

Yuriy couldn't help but glance at the two laughing teens, a smirk forming upon his lips as he shook his head. "Times change," he mumbled.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Rei inquired as he studied the red head next to him as the laughter faded away.

"Kai's growing up," he laughed somewhat bitterly before he stood; jamming his hands in his pockets as he turned and headed off when the bell rang.

The bluenette's eyebrows furrowed deeply as he glared at his best friend's back. "Excuse me? I hope you're not implying what I think you're implying."

Yuriy shrugged uninterestedly while continuing on.

"What's all this about?" asked a rather confused Rei.

"Nothing," Kai sighed as he stood, dusting his pants off while waiting for Rei to join him. "Just forget about it."

The raven haired teen nodded, his curiosity increasing ever so much more as they walked to their lockers in silence.

Well, as silent as a hallway full of gawking and gossiping teenagers could be as they stared in disbelief at the pair walking side by side down the crowed corridor.

Rei was the first to open and close his locker, his face somewhat flushed as he continued listening to various comments and accusations people made about them. "I'm gonna head upstairs. I'll see you in band," he said as he turned to walk away.

Kai grunted in response as he dug around for his English book, not caring to glance up to the other teen.

As the raven haired teen entered the Biology room, he couldn't help but sigh in defeat as he noticed a group of girls glaring his way as they all stood gathered around a single desk, whispering to one another. Honestly, what had he done to deserve any of this?

He sat down, resting his head upon his crossed arms on his freezing cold desk. What would happen if word of these rumors reached his mother either from another student, or worse, a teacher?

He was sure without a doubt that his mother wouldn't mind, so long as he was happy. But his father on the other hand was a much more traditional guy; homosexuality was definitely frowned upon and discriminated upon with him. His father would surely try to set him up with a girl of his choice if word reached him that he was 'dating' another guy. Let alone 'fucking' him.

Even throughout class he played out various scenarios with his parents in mind if they 'knew'. He didn't pay a lick of attention to the over bubbly female student teacher.

By the time band rolled around, Rei had a migraine and was debating on whether or not to go home.

"Need some medicine?" Kai inquired as he walked up to the teen standing against 'the wall' across from the band room. He frowned as Rei simply shook his head before tilting it to the side, rubbing at his neck and wincing against the pain. "Take some anyway," he sighed as he dug around in a cargo pocket, retrieving a bottle of aspirin. He then proceeded to pop off the top and press a couple of the small pills in the other's hand.

"Thanks," Rei mumbled weakly as he then closed his fingers around the pills before slowly pushing himself off the wall and heading to the water fountain.

And there Kai stood, watching his every move and making sure that he swallowed the pills. Once he was satisfied, not waiting for Rei to return to his side, he headed into the band room.

Rei frowned. Kai could be so confusing, sending him all these mixed signals…And his frowned deepened when the bluenette came storming out with a large set of keys, a folder of music, and a flute case tucked beneath his arm.

"What happened?" the raven haired teen inquired as he followed the somewhat miffed Kai to the changing room.

"The bastard's not even letting me play!" he growled as he set the flute case down on the chair and the music folder on the stand.

"You say that like it's a bad thing…" he murmured as he watched the scene before him from a safe distance.

"He said he's just giving me first chair and that there was no need for me to even waste my time on chair placements playing easy music," he sighed as finally turned to Rei. "So I hope you don't mind an audience today."

Rei smiled, trying to contain his laughter at the flustered teen. "It doesn't bother me any."

As Rei then took to sitting down and assembling his instrument, Kai took to sitting on the make-up counter, shoving various neglected items aside to make room before getting comfy.

And Kai couldn't contain himself, being the band dork he was, from blurting out "sharp" when Rei began to tune.

Snickering while adjusting his instrument, Rei couldn't help but say, "Thank you, Mr. Obvious."

Grumbling, the bluenette crossed his arms over his chest in slight annoyance, leaning back against the mirror as he then silently watched his companion.

As Rei began to play his excerpts, Kai sat there, entranced. He noticed every little movement Rei made, such as how his eyes flawlessly read ahead on the music, his slight 'dance' to keep in beat as he ever so gently swayed his upper body, how he'd lightly tap his foot on the more difficult parts. And he was purely beautiful while he did all these things.

And it irked him somewhat when the word 'beautiful' finally sunk into Kai's head as how to describe Rei that said teen just stopped playing, wanting to know why he had suddenly turned so red.

* * *

The rest of the school day lulled on like normal, the rumors still circulating and the two still teasing each other, with Yuriy joining in during lunch.

"I still don't understand what he meant this morning, but obviously you do," Rei said as he fastened in to get ready for their ride home, the conversation topic having just been the red head. "And I hate being left out…"

"I told you not to worry about it. He only said it to piss me off," Kai sighed as he started the car, tossing his bag over the seat.

"But if it upset you, then it has be true," he replied matter-of-factly as he looked out the window.

"It may be true, but nothing's going to come from it," he mumbled as he pulled out of the parking lot.

"What is _it_?!" Rei whined.

But Kai said nothing as he continued driving down the road, nearly missing hitting a cat that ran across their path, the car filled with a tense silence the entire ride home.

And once they had parked, Kai turned to him, narrowing his eyes as he unfastened his seat belt. "You really want to know?"

"Yes!" Rei all but blurted out, even as Kai inched across the space between them, and Rei could see the war in his eyes. Anger and vulnerability. And the vulnerable side was currently winning, he noted just seconds before he was pressed against the passenger's side door with Kai's lips on his.

Within seconds, Rei's hands were laced in Kai's two toned blue hair as their lips parted for the others and tongues slid against each other in a sensual dance. And just as both were starting to rather enjoy it, Kai pulled back, wiping his shirt sleeve across his saliva covered mouth as he resumed looking at Rei with the same eyes as before.

"He understands that I don't want to just sleep with you," he admitted, fighting off the wince of pain from leaning across the vehicle in such an awkward position for so long.

Rei's eyes widened as he gently wiped his own mouth. So Kai was definitely interested in getting him in bed!

"Then what do you want from me?"

"The one thing I refuse of anyone else," he smirked.

"You mean you…?"

"Like I said before," he began, the smirk fading as he began to open his door. "Nothing would come from a relationship between us. That's why times won't change."

* * *

Review or comment please! I'll love you forever! And maybe I'll share some of my Halloween leftovers with you! 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimers: I don't own Beyblade; I'm using the characters as my puppets.

Notes: Sorry for the uber long laziness of mine! I've been so uninspired to write anything lately but I must make my contributions to KaRe fandom at least once a month! Hopefully the attention Rei receives in the end (pun XD) will make up for the lack of updating…

Rei's Dirty Little Secret by Yaoi Girl

Rei could only watch as Kai silently slid from his seat and closed the door behind him, all the while he idly brought his hand up to gently trail fingers over his kiss swollen lips, enjoying the lingering feeling. It never dawned on him that he should be getting out of the car.

At least not until Kai clicked the button his remote-jigger several times locking and unlocking the door, effectively drawing Rei from his trance.

Smiling sheepishly, Rei gracefully slid from the vehicle, adjusting his backpack before turning to look over the hood at Kai's retreating form.

"Should I come over in a couple hours?"

The bluenette stopped on his front porch, glancing to his watch. "6:30ish should be good," he replied as he then proceeded to enter his house.

And no sooner than he had crossed the threshold, his mother began bombarding him with questions, to which he bit back a sigh of irritation and fought his hardest not to roll his eyes.

"Is he coming over tonight?"

"Yes," he sighed as he dropped his backpack at the foot of the steps before turning to face his overly cheery mother.

"What time?"

"Around 6:30."

"What should we have for dinner?"

"I don't care," he shrugged as he pulled off his shoes, setting them aside. "Anything else you'd like to know?"

"Not at the moment," she beamed as she turned and headed towards the kitchen to rummage around in the cabinets and fridge. "I'll call upstairs if I think of anything else. Oh, and your father will be home a bit later than usual tonight, so he may not be joining us for dinner."

Kai could only shake his head at his mother's antics as he headed up to his room.

"_Now_ what am I supposed to do?" he quietly mused as he pulled his T-shirt over his head, tossing it in the general direction of his closet. "Why did I even tell him?"

He couldn't shake off the inevitable feeling of doom looming over him as he replayed what had happened not even ten minutes ago in his vehicle. Now that Rei knew, would he start pushing Kai for a relationship to see where it would get them? Probably not. Would he still be able to make out with him tonight? Fairly good chance.

Could he get Rei in bed tonight? Undecided.

For Kai, since he had been talking to Rei, he was going through a 'draught' if you will, an overly lengthy time, by his deemed terms, that he had not had sex. And he was far from being not horny. He was so damned horny that he would be satisfied humping the hell out of one of the posters of his bed! Well, maybe not completely satisfied…

'I still have, what,' he thought as he flopped onto his bed, completely and beautifully topless with his pants unfastened. 'Three hours or so until he's supposed to be here. What should I do in the meantime?'

He idly let his eyes wander over his room in hopes of finding boredom relief, but none came. And with a sigh, he let his head fall completely back into his pillows as he tossed an arm over his eyes.

It wasn't until, what seemed like mere minutes later, the bed dipped on his right that he opened his eyes and had to roll over to face the cause of this disturbance. "What time is it?"

"Time for you to go downstairs and eat. You're mom's been yelling for you for a while now, so I just finished helping her set up for dinner and offered to come get you," the raven haired teen grinned as he sat the Algebra book that was in his lap on the nightstand. "Nice room by the way."

"Thanks," Kai yawned as he sat up and stretched before slumping over to rest the side of his face against Rei's warm back, as though he was going to go back to sleep.

"You don't have time for any more of a nap yet, so lets go eat and then when we 'study' you can sleep all you want," Rei chuckled as he sat up, watching in amusement as Kai nearly fell off the bed at the sudden and unexpected loss of his support.

"I'll get you back for that," he glared, though it wasn't very effective with the whole 'I just woke up' thing going on.

"Hurry up and get dressed already; I'm starved!" Rei then whined as he headed for the door, hand poised on the handle while a foot idly tapped in impatience.

Kai could only laugh as he slowly edged off the bed and grabbed his shirt off the floor that he had flung oh so carelessly earlier before tugging it over his head.

"Happy now?" he grumbled.

"Don't give me that tone; who's the one failing math? So it's your own fault that I woke you up," Rei smiled as he opened the door and the pair headed downstairs to the dining room.

Dinner passed as quickly as Kai would allow with as minimal embarrassing comments from his mother as possible before the pair disappeared in Kai's room for the evening.

"You're mom's just as nice as my mom," Rei smiled as he watched as Kai once again prowled his room shirtless before diving onto his bed stomach down to bury his arms beneath the pillow.

"But twice as obnoxious!" the bluenette groaned as he let his face fall fully down into the pillow before lifting it to elaborate. "Your mom doesn't seem to like telling other people about what you were like in diapers or the most embarrassing thing you've ever done…"

"That's because I've got dirt on her too," the raven haired teen grinned as he reclaimed his short lived spot on the huge bed. "So if she says something embarrassing about me to someone, I can just as easily get her back with her own friends or other family."

"Sneaky bastard, aren't you?" Kai smirked as he let his head fall so he was facing Rei.

"I can be if the occasion calls for it. I am a guy after all; isn't that what we're supposed to be good at?"

Kai made a noncommittal noise before lifting his head slightly once again. "You don't have to be so stiff."

"What are you talking about?" Rei inquired as he turned slightly to peer over his shoulder.

"I'm saying that you can lie down too or play video games or something. You don't have to just sit there the entire time."

"Thanks, but I…!" he yelped as Kai pounced on him, effectively positioning him with his back against his headboard.

"Or I could entertain you."

Rei felt his entire face heat up and his eyes widen considerably as he stared into those lust filled crimson eyes that were focused solely on him. He then felt his heart pounding in his chest as one of Kai's hands gently stroked his cheek and his face inching towards his own.

Kai's lips were just the same as they were earlier that day, slightly dry but soft against his own, Rei inviting him to deepen the kiss without Kai needing to ask permission by parting his lips and wrapping his arms around those pale shoulders.

"Somebody missed me," the bluenette teased moments later when they took a short break for air before diving back under and into the sea of growing lust.

Somewhere during the first five minutes the pair had shifted into a more comfortable position on the bed, though Rei was still against the headboard, but his legs were now on the bed and Kai was straddling them rather than leaning at an awkward angle to reach him.

"You know," Kai breathed on another air break as a hand began to idly inch its way up the other's shirt, "for not having had a lover before, you're not that bad of a kisser."

Rei didn't get the chance to thank him for the complement or reward Kai with his own either as his lips were claimed again, his body shivering against those gently fingers working their way up his stomach and to his chest.

His grip around Kai's neck was getting fractionally tighter by the minute as his body because accustomed to the touches and craved more against his will, his hips wanting to leave the bed to come in contact with anything that could ease the strain against his pants.

But he never got that chance.

"How's the studying going, boys?"

"Dad," Kai growled under his breath as his fingers froze and his face moved away from Rei's to face his door. He knew his father wouldn't dare enter his room without permission, as he expected the same if Kai ever needed to enter his. "It's going fine. You just interrupted us though."

"Oh, forgive me!" he called out in apology. "Please continue!"

"I wish I could," he once again growled just low enough that only himself and Rei could hear. With a sigh to release his frustration, he turned his attention back to Rei who was panting for breath with slightly glazed eyes and kiss swollen lips. "I guess I could at least take care of you."

"What…what do you mean?" he breathed in confusion as he watched Kai reaching for his pants.

"He's always had bad timing and ends up running my mood, but I seen that you're unaffected by the interruption," he smirked as he popped the button and began easing the zipper down while he began to attack Rei's neck with his mouth.

"Kai, what are you…?" he gasped as he felt those slightly chilled fingers touch a part of him that no other person had touched before, wrapping his fingers around his length in a perfect grip.

"Just relax; I'll take care of everything," he breathed as he planted a chaste kiss to Rei's before he began to tug down the other's lower garments, coaxing the flushed and embarrassed teen into removing at least one of his legs from the clothing before he laid between his legs. "You can keep trying to deny you want it, but I won't be listening."

With that, Rei couldn't help but stop struggling as he felt Kai's mouth surround his hardened member, his mouth simply hung open in a silent moan before he bit down on his lip to silence himself before noise could escape him.

Those tanned fingers wove their way into Kai's two toned hair, nails gently massaging his scalp as Kai worked his magic on Rei until the teen was struggling to keep from bucking up into the warmth.

While one arm was wrapped around one of Rei's legs in order to keep him from crushing his skull from pleasure, the other was inching its way down from its respective place on the other leg to work its way beneath the teen, those pale fingers searching for something.

Shocked at the sudden intrusion, a moan escaped Rei's lips before he could clamp them together again, his mind focusing now on the digit that was slowly working its way inside his body and back out again while Kai's mouth continued to suck him to ecstasy.

The whimpers were growing slightly louder the faster Kai moved and Rei was having trouble keeping his mouth shut against the intense pleasure that had never before coursed through his body.

"Is everything alright you two?"

Rei couldn't help but let his eyes dart over to the closed door, hoping and praying that that knob didn't turn, another whimper escaping his body as Kai brushed against _something_ inside him that shot waves of pleasure through him.

"You're being awfully quiet for someone that's supposed to be studying."

Kai only touched him _there_ again and looked up just as Rei looked panicked down at him, their eyes locking.

"Everything's fine!" Rei managed, his pitch changing as Kai did it again, smirking against his length.

"Alright, I'll leave you be then," Kai's mother said before Rei could faintly here footsteps retreating.

Rei's grip on Kai's hair tightened before one left the silky haven of blue to clutch desperately at the bed clothes.

"Kai…I don't know how much…nngh…longer…ahh! I can last!" he panted and gasped between subdued moans and whimpers. "I'm almost…!"

The raven haired teen thought for sure Kai would pull away when he came, but he showed no signs of moving anywhere as he stared back up with a slight glare as Rei tried to escape his mouth and fingers.

Realizing that the bluenette wasn't going to relent, he stopped struggling and focused on the sensations wracking his body and mind until he reached the edge of oblivion with a strangled whine that he tried his hardest to bite back as he came in Kai's willing mouth.

Once the feeling started to ebb, the hand that remained in Kai's hair began to stroke the locks lovingly while his other released its death grip on the now crinkled bedspread, his mouth wide open gasping for air with his head leaned back to the headboard and closed eyes.

"Well?" Kai inquired in that arrogant tone of his and that cocky smile as he hovered of Rei once again. "How was your first orgasm to another person?"

"It was great," he managed as he licked his dry lips and opened his eyes to look at Kai.

"Good to hear. Just wait until you actually have sex," he cooed as he traced the shell of Rei's ear with his tongue.

For a bit longer, Kai lavished Rei's body with attention until the latter noticed how late it was getting and convinced a reluctant Kai to release him from his evil clutches, seeing as he still had homework to do.

"I'll see you in the morning," Rei grinned as Kai pinned him against his bedroom door for a goodnight kiss.

"So, how did everything go?" Kai's mother asked as he arrived downstairs and began to put his shoes on.

"It'll take some time getting used to how he works, but we'll manage I'm sure," Rei smiled before he offered a good night and left.

* * *

Just wait until Kai has him all locked up in the band room


End file.
